In the event that a terminal device is in a photographing mode, it is required to enable its flash lamp function when the environment is dark, so as to compensate insufficient brightness of environment light by emitting light from a flash lamp of the terminal device.
In related technologies, there is a scheme where a screen of the terminal device is used as the flash lamp. For example, when a front camera is employed to photograph, the screen may be controlled to emit light to serve as the flash lamp if it is required to enable the flash lamp function.